Beautiful
by Aki Rei
Summary: Jura's childhood. one shot.


BEAUTIFUL  
  
  
  
I was nervously pacing the length of my room. I didn't want to go to school yet. I wasn't ready. Not by a long shot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just thinking of the reactions of my classmates, my highly fashionable classmates that is, and all those that counts, immediately brings me despair and self -hatred. Why did this ever happen to me in the first place? There were so many who could've suffered this fate. Why me? Why?  
  
  
  
  
  
I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself down. I went to the dresser and sat down heavily, eyeing my reflection at the mirror angrily. Being such a worrywart for the past two weeks had caused my skin to be terrible. They're all splotchy and dry. Probably because of the fact that I was under stress.  
  
  
  
  
  
I reached out to flip my hair in annoyance. But when my hand reached nothing, my eyes began to water. The hair that I so loved, that hair that I brush faithfully every night for a hundred times were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
The tears I was holding back finally spilled forth. I covered my face with my hands in shame and racked myself back and forth. They said I'd have it again. No doubt about that. But they said it would take a long time. Probably half a year just to regain half the length of my hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been three weeks ago. The agonizing itch and the flakes. At first I didn't make any of it. Probably just some thing that would go away in no time. But they didn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
So I went to femme to complain about the itch in my head. I also complained about the flakes that were randomly falling from my hair to my dress. I said I couldn't wear black because of it. They were just too damn noticeable if I wear that color. And I love black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Femme sighed and put down her paper. I took a glance at what she was reading and smiled. It featured her of course. Front page, headliner. Besides me, Femme was the most beautiful woman in Meger. She was a celebrity. A high class entertainer. Glamorous and sought after. I admired her in every way and I wanted to be just like her.  
  
  
  
  
  
She turned to me and smiled her winning smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it, Jura?" She asked me, her eyes crinkling as she smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh. It's just that....." I scratched my head and I noticed that her eyes traveled to my hair. Her eyes widened.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me take a closer look." Femme said. I obliged and sat at her lap. I felt her fingers going trough my hair meticulously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll take you to our dermatologist." Was all she said and we went immediately to the clinic.  
  
  
  
  
  
That had been the worst day of my life. First, waiting for a long, grueling five minutes. Okay, so it wasn't that long. But being the celebrity my femme was, she had cut in line, making our wait much shorter. It was okay with the other patients. They said an autograph from her would suffice. She smiled her thanks at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Second was the disgusted look of the doctor. I didn't know what was all that about, since I didn't do anything at all. I sat down at her table, opposite femme and waited for her to speak. When she did, I feel like puking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's no need to look at it closely." The doctor said cruelly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What should we do about it?" Femme asked worried.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cut her hair from root to tip. That's the only way." My mouth fell wide open.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!" I cried out, disbelieving.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, honey. You've got lice. Lots of it. And a terrible case of dandruff. Cutting your hair off would be the only way to rid off it." Femme butted in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about that? Isn't there any other way?" She asked hopefully. The doctor shook her own glorious head of glossy brown hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid not. You wouldn't want her classmates and you...Ms?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eldenbridge." Femme answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah. Yes. Ms. Eldenbridge, to be infected with lice as well? You are a celebrity and you need to be presentable." The doctor's gaze fell on me loathingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess there's no other way." Femme said sadly as she took my hand in hers and steered me away from that damn, hell clinic.  
  
  
  
  
  
After that we went home and she cut my long blond tresses herself. I cried that it would be so humiliating to go to a public place bald. And I certainly don't want to be laughed off. She nodded her agreement. Then attempting to cheer me up she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. I'll cut your hair. I guess I wouldn't go wrong this time." I smiled weakly. Of course, she couldn't go wrong. Even a child could cut me bald. But nonetheless I appreciated her.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at the clock, checking the time; it was already 10 past 8. The school bus picks me up at 8 quarter. I still didn't have the strength to stand up. Much less drag myself to school.  
  
  
  
  
  
I heard a knock from my door. I said a quick okay, to let my Femme in. I knew that it could only be her. There were only the two of us in the house, plus four maids to run our errands. And the maids wouldn't dare knock at my door. Not since I've been bald.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sure I'm nice and all that crap. But I'm all cranky now, that the mere sight of me caused them to tremble in their own shoes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Femme looks in cautiously, then seeing me in front of the dresser looking anguished, she let herself in. Femme kept my door locked. We are in for a long powwow talk.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jura? What's the matter?" She asked me gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't go to school." I blurted out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because they'll make fun of me." I said gently, crystalline tears falling to my cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then they're a bunch of jerks and brainless people." I looked at femme in surprise. She never, never, uttered bad words for anybody. She was little Mary Sue. Her eyes crinkled in merriment and patted my shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Jura. You think it wasn't like me?" I nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That figures. But when my little girl is on the line, Femme can be ferocious."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?" I asked, my lips trembling slightly. From hope, admiration and love.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course." She smiled yet again and looked at the mirror. She turned me to the mirror too. We looked at our reflections carefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jura. Don't ever let other people's insight ruin you. You are beautiful. Beautiful that any person I know of."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're just saying that because you're my femme." I said shyly. I looked down at my hands. I felt her fingers in my chin as she lifts it up. I stared at her sincere emerald orbs, just like mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know why I'm saying your beautiful?" She asked me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No." I said as I shook my head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not because you're my little girl. But because you are wonderful inside, as well as the outside. You have many qualities in you, Jura. Brave, smart..... I could go on forever child." I smiled at her, glowing in her praise.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, get yourself ready child. Your bus is coming." Then she kissed me on the forehead and made her exit, blowing me a kiss as she went.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror again. I twirled and turned, checking every possible angle. I was certain that the bonnet I was wearing was covering every inch of scalp and skin on my head. Then after all's well and done, I marched outside ready to face the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I thought all was going well that day. I made it past the bus and now I was inside the classroom greeting all my friends. They were all nice and they were chatting with me like before. It's like nothing has changed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Those that I thought would make fun of me didn't. They just smiled and passed at me never saying a word. I heaved a sigh of relief. I guess I'm okay after all. And that was the biggest mistake, I'd ever made.  
  
  
  
  
  
The school mistress went in, greeting the whole class and welcoming me back. I was absent for one week. My femme couldn't persuade me to come to school and I was too distraught at that time.  
  
  
  
  
  
The mistress caught sight of my bonnet and asked me to remove it. It was manners she said. I shook my head no. She smiled gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will you remove it or will I force it out of your head?" She asked, her smile getting strained. Getting desperate, I looked for a friendly face. There was none. I gulped and breathed deeply. It was a no win situation. If I remove it they'll know, which would result in embarrassment. If I didn't remove it, the mistress would just remove it on her own which would mean more embarrassment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly I took off the bonnet. Dead silence all around. My eyes began to water. Then directly behind me, my best friend, snickered loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh wow. Jura your head is blinding me! It's so shiny!" The class roared in laughter. My tears fell on my clenched fists.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hush, class. Hush." The mistress silenced the room and I was grateful. She called on me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jura." I looked up to see her trying vainly to hide the smile. I felt my world collapse. Even the mistress is laughing at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, ma'm?" I asked in a little voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are free to wear your bonnet. We wouldn't want Ms. Frida behind you get blinded by the light do we?" She cracked a smile and every body went into hysterics. More tears started to fall as I was vaguely aware that the laughter wasn't dying down. Instead it became louder and louder. I couldn't take anymore. I ran as fast as I could, without turning to look back.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I made it to our home, running. I didn't know how I did it, but I did. I was out of breath by the time I reached our front door. I rang the doorbell urgently and after a few moments a maid showed me in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you answer me sooner? We didn't pay you to be lazy!" I screamed at her, finally exploding. I knew it wasn't right to do that since she didn't do anything wrong. But I was so angry, lashing at her helps.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Next time, Elise! I'd have you fired! You hear me?!" She nodded meekly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jura? Is that you?" Femme asked aloud when she heard me screaming. One look at her worries face had me in tears again. I ran to her side immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Femme.... I had the worst day.." I cried flinging myself at her waist, hugging her tightly. She hugged me back while steering me at her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hush, child. Come tell me. What happened?" I sniffed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They made fun of me. Even the school mistress laughed."  
  
  
  
  
  
"They did? And the school mistress too?" I nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well... of all the... I'll come to your school and talk to your mistress." I shook my head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then they'll make fun of me more. They'll say that I'm always depending on you." My femme tapped her chin thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then what do you want me to do?" She asked her eyes glowing with pride. I raised my chin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Support me of course. I'll go to school tomorrow and try not to be bothered by them." I said courageously. Now if only I could do it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's good child. Do what you must. I'm sure they'll never dampen your spirit."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, femme. As long as you're here with me, I'll always try to be strong." And she laughed gaily, hugging me close to her, whispering to me her love and admiration.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I went to school the next day. Sure they still made fun of me and I was really at the brink of tears at every stab. But I willed myself to think of femme and how proud she was of me and I'd grow strong again.  
  
  
  
  
  
School hours were over. I was standing at my usual place in the shed, waiting for the bus to come. I was humming to myself, letting the boredom go away when the most popular girls at school came. They were my former friends. I was one of them. Back when I was still pretty as them.  
  
  
  
  
  
I guess they're still my friends, since I was the one who kept avoiding them. I smiled at them, trying to find out if they're still friends. When I did, they snickered to themselves. I looked away not wanting to oblige. They're just provoking me and I won't let them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne, Jura?" Satine called me. She was the leader of the group. I turned to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it?" I ask meekly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you so ugly? I never thought you'd be that way." She sneered. Her cronies laughed. I stared at the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Satine raged. I still didn't look at her and I turned my back, not saying a word.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing??!!!" She grabbed my arms and turned me around. I snapped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the matter with you? I didn't do anything!" I finally roared. She smirked and crossed her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes you did. You're making my eyes sore! That's what!" Then she raised her hand and prepared to slap me. I closed my eyes, also prepared to accept it. Without a fight. But her hand never made a contact with my cheek. I opened my eye and saw a girl with raven hair and dark eyes stopping Satine.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop it." She said her voice low.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Satine hissed as she twisted her hand from the girl's grip. It didn't budge an inch.  
  
  
  
  
  
"None of your damn business. But you are just too damn loud and I hate it." She said as she slapped Satine. Satine looked enraged but she backed out. The girl was clearly much stronger than she is.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks." I murmured to the girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you fight?" She asked me. I looked at her in surprise. She looked annoyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because... Because...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because you think you deserve it?" She asked me, her dark eyes piercing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes." I heard her sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nobody deserves that. No matter how you think it is, you don't." She placed her hands on my shoulder as if comforting me. I looked at her bewildered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look at me! They're just telling the truth." She just shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I happen to find you pretty. And I'm sure your hair will grow back." My cheeks reddened as she said those words. Is it true? Am I really? Only femme had told me that since I went bald.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Barnette." She held her hand to shake mine. I took it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Jura. Jura Eldenbridge."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said as she smiled. She really looked kawaii and I felt my cheeks heating up again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what? I have to go. But don't worry, we'll meet again. I wait in here too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? Then how come I've never noticed you before." Barnette smiled and shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were busy with your superficial friends. Ja ne." She waved her hand goodbye as she crossed the street and boarded the bus. I boarded my own bus in a swirl of happy thoughts. I had a wonderful story for femme. I said to myself as I hummed along the music.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Femme! I'm home!" I announced as I arrived in the house. It was unusually quiet really.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Femme? Femme? Are you here?" I cautiously opened the door to her room and peeked inside. She was not there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where the hell is she?" I murmured to myself as I went about. I was sure she was home. She told me before I went out that she'll be at home, waiting for my stories.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Elise? Elise?" I called out to our maid. She appeared immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where's femme?" I asked her. She raised her brows.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You didn't see her? She said she'll pick you up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?! She never did arrive." I went out, running. By any chance I could've missed her. She'll be waiting for no one in the shed! I was halfway through when I noticed a commotion. I stopped for a moment to see what it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My god. How horrible." I overheard someone say.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's horrible?" I ask the elderly woman.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's been an accident. A blue car crashed with that gigantic truck. The driver if the car was badly wounded."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I heard it was an entertainer too." A third person joined us. My head spinned. A blue car? An entertainer?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you know her name?" I asked slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Indeed! I was her fan." The woman said sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who is she?" My voice a mere of a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Adrienne Eldenbridge." I fainted when I heard that.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
When I came to, I was in a hospital. A kindly woman was with me in the room. She smiled sadly at me. I felt dread.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please don't tell me...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But I must. You'll know it sooner or later." She said fake concern dripping in her voice. I turned away from her my ears covered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your femme..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF IT!!!" I yelled, as my tears fell to my cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jura! Please calm down..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO, YOU GO AWAY!!!! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!!!" I yelled enraged as I sat up and yanked all the tubes attached to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop that." The woman yelled as she took hold of my wrist. I looked at her wildly and bit into her flesh. She cried aloud.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhh! Nurse! Come in here! She's gone mad." Nurses came streaming in and injected me with something I don't know. In a few moments I was asleep again.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
In two days, femme was buried. My eyes were red and sore and I was at the brink of dying myself. It was as if I can't breathe. I can't eat and I haven't had sleep. I just wanted to die.  
  
  
  
  
  
I went home with a heavy heart and a cold soul. No one to love me anymore. No one to share my life with anymore. Femme didn't even reach my 12th birthday. She didn't even hear Barnette from me. There were so many things I wanted to tell her. I haven't had the chance to tell her for the last time that I loved her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears started to flow again when I heard someone ring our doorbell. I frowned angry at the intruder. What is it anyway? Another fan? Another griever? I dragged myself to the door and opened it. I was shocked. It was Barnette.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I heard about your femme. I'm sorry." Impulsively I flung myself at her, crying hoarse.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Barnette! I'm all alone now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhh.... I'll be here for you if you want me to." She said shyly as she stroked my back. I looked at her earnestly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?" She nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so happy. But why are you doing this? For me?" She shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know. It makes sense really. I'm alone and you're alone. We can make each other stronger." I nodded. She smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay with the idea of being a pirate?" She asked me slyly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A pirate?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. I'll be working for Magno. You'll have to work too if you want to come with me." I hesitated. Me a pirate? Then it will require me to have lots of skills. And I'll have to do lots of work. I'm not used to it. I'm femme's little girl. How can I do it? Barnette looked at me funny.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why what's the matter Jura?" I turned away from her and looked at femme's picture. I suddenly remembered her saying.  
  
  
  
  
  
//"You're beautiful inside-out Jura. You have lots of good qualities. Your brave, smart courageous... I can go on forever child." Then she smiled. Her eyes crinkling with apparent admiration and love.//  
  
  
  
  
  
Just like in the picture. I smiled through a veil of tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes femme.... I'm beautiful and I'll prove it to you." I turned to look at Barnette full of determination.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll come with you." Barnette smiled and went on a tirade.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're going to have so much adventure and......." I tuned her out. I'm still eyeing my femme picture lovingly and thanking her for the most wonderful gift she could've left me.  
  
  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
There! My first vandread fic. I hope you like it! please r&r.. let me hear what you think of it.  
  
And yeah... I was'nt sure what Jura's last name was? Is it right? If it isn't.. gomen!!! 


End file.
